futari wa new precure
by catcatpuss66
Summary: fujimura akane ,daughter of fujimura shougo and nagisa, enters verone academy for the first time. there she meets yukishiro aoi ,daughter of honoka and kiriya, after school they meet mapple ,mepple's and mipple's daughter, and sapple ,mapple's boyfriend, and become cure red and cure blue. ok bad summary i sure. note: hikari's daughter and hikaru's son don't appear till the sequel


ok i know i still got jewel and space to do but i wanted to do a precure daughter generation like most. ok here the characters and there appearers

fugimura akane/cure red. nagisa and shougo's daughter. has orange hair like her mum and brown eyes like her dad. she just transferred into verone. is a star footballer and lacrosse player. she is also on the school council like aoi but doesn't join till later

yukishiro aoi/cure blue. honoka's and kiriya's daughter. has green hair like her dad and her mum's blue eyes. she a scientist like her mum and gets good grades and she is also loved by most of the males in the school. (lucky)

mapple. akane's mascot and mepple's and mipple's daughter. she has yellow fur with dark pink subs. she has dark crimson eyes and has a star at the end of her tail. she also the princess of hope now

sapple. mapple's boyfriend. dark blue in colour with green subs. dark green eyes and a spade at the end of his tail. he is aoi's mascot and protector of the princess of hope, mapple.

parun. porun's son. doesn't have a parter yet. is light green in colour with yellow subs. has brown eyes and a ball at the end of his tail. his the prince of light and wears a golden crown. doesn't appear till later in the season.

siblings.

fugimura shugi. akane's little brother. has dark brown hair and light brown eyes. fight's with his sis a lot.

yukishiro kirika. aoi's sis and shugi's girlfriend. has dark blue hair and light blue eyes.

those who won't appear till futari wa new precure max heart but appear at the very beginning

kujou akari. hikari daughter. has bloude hair and lime eyes. will be shining light.

kujou akaru. hikaru son. blue eyes and bloude hair. knows about precure and is akari cousin

kurun. lulun daughter and princess of light. white skin with pink subs. brown eyes. wears a sliver crown on her head

past cures/parents

fugimura (misumi) nagisa/cure black. akane mum and formally cure black. traveled the earth doing lacross.

yukishiro honoka/cure white. aoi mum and formally cure white

kujou hikari. akari's mum. queen of the garden of light or a least her alter ego is. is also akaru aunt and cure taker.

all fairies

mepple. cure black's fairy and mapple's dad

mipple. cure white's fairy and mapple's mum

porun. shiny luminous's fairy and parun's dad

lulun. shiny luminous's second fairy and kurun's mum

* * *

the garden of light

a beautiful meadow of flowers was starting to turn black and crumble into darkness. all the living animals were being sucked into a black hole like thing. the only moving animals was a group of 3 humans and 8 fairies. one of the humans were bigger then the others. it was female with Blonde hair in the plait and lime eyes. the other two was a girl and boy. the girl had blonde hair too but in pigtails and lime eyes hinting that the oldest one was her mum. the boy had short blonde hair and blue eyes. 4 of the fairies was ahead of them. 3 of them had crowns and 2 looked older. the boy of the older two was yellow with blue markings. he had dark blue eyes too. he had a star at the end of his tail. the girl of the older ones was light pink with darker pink markings. she had crimson eyes. both of them had golden crowns on

now the younger two was also a girl and boy but only one of them had a crown. it was sliver.. the fairy was female. she had yellow skin with pink marking. crimson eyes and a star at the end of her tail. the boy was dark blue with greenish markings. he had dark green eyes and a spade on his tail. he had a sword in his hand.

now the others fairies were being carried all of them had crowns on. 3 on them had golden crowns, the other one had sliver. two were the the oldest girls hands and the others were in the kids hands. the ones in the oldest one's hands were boy and girl. the boy was white in colour with green all over. he had a weird ball like thing at the end of his tail. his eyes are brown. the other one, most likely his sister, was white with pink subs. had ponpons at the ends of her ears and tail. the one the girl was holding was like the female one her more then likely mum was also was female. was white with pink bits all over. had brown eyes and ponpons like the older version of her. the boy was holding a light green fairy with yellow subs. brown eyes and a ball like thing on his tail.

the girl then said to the older one ''mum what happing to the garden of light. can't we protect it.''

''i know your worried akari but we got to find the other cures to do it'' akari looked down not very happy looking at her little fairy in her arms. the boy said then

''aunt hikari why isn't there anything we can do.''

''i don't know akaru but i worried where your dad is so i think his gone to akane-san, my so called cousin. so we going there'' hikari said

''mum you mean the garden of rainbows'' akari said shocked

''yes but mepple,mipple,mapple and sapple have a different task. to find my cure partners and their daughters. us and porun,lulun,parun and kurun aren't needed yet''

''ok'' both said. and the two groups when into different portals.

* * *

garden of rainbows,japan,air port

a women, a man, a girl and boy were walking to a checkout of the place. the women had orange hair and light brown eyes. the man had dark brown hair and eyes. the girl had orange hair like her mum and her dad dark brown eyes. the boy had dark brown hair and light brown eyes. the women then said the two kids

''ok you two. you got to behave i hope to stay here because my best friend is here. and this is a new beginning so you got to behave. to i make myself clear,akane,shugi''

''yes'' akane and shugi answered. the man then said

''now nagisa. stop scaring then. their only 14 and 8 '' nagisa yelled at her husband

''fugipi plz'' shougo just laughed and nagisa made a face of annoyance.

''dad's right mum'' said akane. she was holding a lacrosse stick and football. her mum eventually said fine

* * *

at the new home

the 4 of them went into their new home, akane went to her new room and put her stick and ball down and unpacked. then she went outside her room and downstairs to just see her dad. she asked him

''hey daddy where's mummy''

''ah she gone to sign you and shugi up to verone, elementary and middle.''

''ok so im going to yours and mum's old school''

''yep i hope honoka's daughter's there i only saw a picture of when little aoi was a baby'' showing his daughter a picture of a green hair girl with dark blue eyes. she was a baby.

''aw she cute why am i uglier''

''yea but unlike her your a tomboy brought up in a tomboys world and learned both football and lacrosse''

''well thats true'' akane said smiling just as the door open revealing her mum

''mummy your home''

''yep and your starting school tomorrow here's your uniform'' giving akane her uniform

''thanks mum'' and took her uniform upstairs to hang on her door.

* * *

next day at school

akane was outside the class room a little nervous then she heard 'come in fugimura-san' she went in and saw a long green hair girl with dark blue eyes looking at her. the teacher looked at her smiling above saying

''ok introduce yourself'' as she wrote akane's name in the blackboard

''um... hi my name is fugimura akane...'' still a little nervous. one the student hands went up before the boy said

''what's your favourite sport''

''football and lacrosse'' she said with her stick in hand. the boy said 'ok' the teacher then said

''go seat behind yukishiro-san. yukishiro-san rise your hand so fugimura-san knows where you are'' the hand of the long green hair girl went up and akane sat behind her.

* * *

earlier that morning at aoi place.

a girl with long green hair with a hear clip in it was getting ready for school, the day before they had got notice that her mum's best friend daughter was transferring into her school. she put her uniform on then looked into the mirror and said showing her dark blue eyes

''prefect'' she went to the frount of the house and saw her 8 year old sister, kirika fighting with her dad, one of the dark five,kiriya. her mum was making breakfast while tutting at the two fighting. this was a routine.

''ah morning aoi help me get your father and sister to stop fighting''

''ok mother...'' aoi said rolling her eyes because she knew that it wouldn't work. two too eventaully stop fighting. they did it because it was to get they muscles prefect because they were half precure half dark zone and knew it. they father knew one of them was fated to be a precure the other an enemy but didn't want it same went by they mother, honoka. after breakfast, the sisters left for school.

* * *

at school akane introduction

aoi took her seat which was on the 3rd row out of 4 and the 2nd column out of 5. the teacher walked in and said

''morning minna-san''

''morning sensei''

''ok as you all know we got a new student. come in fugimura-san'' a girl with sort orange hair and dark brown hair. she was holding a lacrosse stick, wonder where she got it from.

''ok introduction yourself'' said the teacher as she wrote the girls name on the blackboard. it said _fugimura akane._

''um... my names fugimura akane...'' a boy named william, his english, said

''what your favourite sport''

''football and lacrosse'' akane said

''ok'' the teacher told her to seat behind aoi and she did.

* * *

eyecatch one: sapple and mapple play togetter with mipple and mepple touching their bottons on the device making aoi and akane come out in for akane a girl clothing and aoi boys. they yelled at them with aoi throwing lighting.

eyecatch two: the girls are eating when the 4 mascots run over and jump on the bracelets turning the girls into precure

* * *

after school akane place

''mummy daddy. im home''

''how was your day''

''fine i sit behind a girl name yukishiro-san. she has green hair and dark blue eyes''

''ok and we going to meet my best friend go get your brother''

''fine yo shugi get down here''

''here onee-chan''

''come on you two'' said their dad

* * *

aoi's house (yea every one knows now)

they knock on the door and a women with dark blue hair and eyes appear and she started crying and hugs nagisa yelling

''nagisa! your back at last!''

''hi honoka. you know you don't have to cry''

''ah sorry is these your kids' she said looking at shugi and akane

''yep shugi's the boy akane's the girl''

''hi kids''

''hi honoka-san''

* * *

inside

they went in a aoi and kirika was fighting with their dad like normal. honoka face palmed

''guys stop we got visitors'' aoi looked at them and saw akane

''fugimura-san''

''hi yukishiro-san'' honoka stare at them and said

''you two already know each other?''

''yes fugimura-san new in school''

''ok now take your sister and go to fugita akane's stand''

''ok come on fugimura-san you can come too'' aoi said getting her sister to stop fighting and they left

* * *

on the way there

a man appeared in fount of them and said

''zakennah come here''a monster appear and aoi yelled

''not a zakennah'' and face palmed when she saw akane running around

''like where are mepple and mipple when ya need them''

''sapo'' ''mapo'' ''mipo'' ''mepo'' 4 scream were heard and 4 fairys appeared. mepple, mipple, mapple, sapple

''mepple, mipple'' aoi said. sapple ran over to her and gave her a bracelet as mapple went to akane. then the 2 turn into phone like things

''ok swap your bracelets over us and yell 'new power wave' sapo''

''um..ok'' said the girls and they did as they were told and bright light wrap around them. aoi hair when into a pony tail and turned blue. akane hair grown longer and grown a little side tail. then her eyes turn orange.

''the emissary of light. cure red'' yelled akane

''the emissary of light. cure blue'' yelled aoi

''together we are new precure''

* * *

ok sorry it took forever but its done now


End file.
